vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
|-|Rainbow Dash= |-|Rainbow Powered= Summary Rainbow Dash is one of Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Loyalty. She is the third strongest of the Mane 6 due to while having superior destructive capacity, a severe lack of hax and the like. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B to 9-A, 8-C w/ Sonic Rainboom | 7-B | At least 7-A, likely higher | 10-B, possibly 10-A due to being highly athletic Name: Rainbow Dash Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Pegasus Powers and Abilities: Flight, Super Speed, Weather Manipulation, Can create lightning, rain, tornadoes, or any other effect caused by weather, Can create giant explosions... somehow, Can cause gigantic rainbow-colored explosions | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, Can banish people to the moon, Trap people in inescapable stone, And also has small Reality Warping, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Has the ability to alter an entire continent by giving the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank Large Mountain Level+ blows with ease | All the strengths of a teenage girl, is highly athletic and is capable I every sport there is, when in anthro form can fly at high speeds. Attack Potency: Wall level to Room level (Was seen being able to easily destroy the walls of the Sweet Apple Acres Barn), Large Building level w/ Sonic Rainboom | City level (Easily defeated both Night Mare Moon, and Discord | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with little to no effort) | Human level, potentially Peak Human due to being extremely athletic. Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic (Can go from the center of Equestria to the very edge of it in a mere second or two, putting her speed in the mid to high quadruple digits since Equestria is roughly the size of North America, the cap being just over Mach 8100) | Average Human (Can run the top speed of an average human). Presumed to be Sub-Relativistic in anthro form (Can fly at roughly the same speed as Pony Rainbow Dash pre-Sonic Rainboom). Durability: City Block level+ (Survived her own point blank Sonic Rainboom in addition to crashing into the ground immediately afterwards at Mach 10 speeds with no bruises or damage whatsoever) | Unknown | City level+ (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attacks) | Human level, potentially much higher as with the magic of friendship and in anthro form she survived a full power blast from Sunset Shimmer, and she was using the Element of Magic. Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is physically stronger than Twilight in Unicorn form and Rarity) Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Ran an entire marathon without tiring out) | Undeterminable | Unknown | Above Average due to being an athlete Range: A few meters with her hooves and divekicks, several kilometers with the Sonic Rainboom, reached across seemingly half of Equestria | Can stretch across at least all of Ponyville, the size of a Town | Can stretch across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | A few feet with punches and kicks. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Loyalty, and her Rainbow Power Chest. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant and cocky sometimes, but also when she fails takes the loss really personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them|Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainblow Dry:' Creates a tornado *'Weather Medallion:' Allows Rainbow to conjure up lightning storms, more powerful tornadoes, and any other harsh weather environment *'Buccaneer Blaze:' Creates a giant, seemingly electric explosion. Is never seen onscreen. *'Sonic Rainboom:' Instantly makes Rainbow go Mach 10 speeds, creates a giant explosion capable of easily decimating buildings and shaking and destroying multiple mountains at once. Key: Base Form, w/ Sonic Rainboom | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girl Human Alternate Self, w/ Magic of Friendship/Anthro Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Speedsters Category:Hasbro